all's fair
by le petit soleil
Summary: in love, war, and camp politics. —percy/annabeth, jason/piper, dakota/reyna, frank/hazel


**disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**dedication: **to cameras & memories.

**note: **i like going to the beach and piggyback racing at night with my guys.

**note1: **partially ignores the ending of son of neptune.

* * *

><p><strong>i. percyannabeth**

She was here.

Holy _shit _— she was really here. Here at Camp Jupiter, barely a few yards away.

His heart pounded a deafening rhythm in his ears, a staccato beat reminding him that yes, he was still alive, and _oh my gods, yes, _she was real.

She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, blonde kinks and curls waving in the wind as her grey eyes met his green ones. Her orange camp shirt looked worn and frayed, and she looked exhausted, but even so —

Sparks of electricity ignited the sea-salty air, bringing about feelings of love and lust, safety and happiness. His eyes were on her and only on her — everyone else was irrelevant.

She was home to him.

Her pink lips parted suddenly, and a sharp "Percy!" spilled from her lips, and then she was running, ignoring the other calls of her name, her feet pounding against the level ground until she landed in his arms, soft, almost inaudible sobs wracking her body as she clutched his shirt, inhaling his scent and relaxing against him.

Home. He felt safe again.

* * *

><p><strong>ii. jasonpiper**

She was right beside him, so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He wasn't shaking, wasn't nervous — he stood tall and proud and brave, his head held high as his eyes scanned the crowd before them. They were all dressed in purple, but the two at the forefront were clothed in togas.

The girl stepped forward. "I am Reyna," she said, her voice loud and clear, "praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata of Camp Jupiter." Her dark, scrutinizing eyes appraised Jason with such familiarity before landing on Piper, narrowing slightly.

The other boy, tall and skinny like a scarecrow, stepped forward as well, his voice haughty. "And I am Octavian, legacy of Apollo and Augur of Camp Jupiter."

Jason exhaled through his lips, took Piper's hand, and smiled. "Okay. Let's do this."

Piper noticed that Reyna's eyes darted to their entwined hands and didn't know whether to be worried or not.

* * *

><p><strong>iii. dakotareyna**

The room was dark and quiet, the heavy purple drapes drawn to prevent any light from entering. Reyna sat cross-legged on the floor, her hands in her lap, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to meditate — it was her last resort to keep from thinking of Jason and that dark-haired _graecus_.

Aurum and Argentum circled her, occasionally prodding her shoulders with their metal snouts.

She felt almost at peace, despite the war in her heart.

There were three sharp knocks at the door before it swung open, letting in golden rays of light. Dakota stepped in. "Hey, Reyna."

Aurum and Argentum growled. Reyna opened her eyes slowly. "What do you want, Dakota?"

Dakota's left hand immediately reached for his Kool-Aid flask, and he took a quick drink. "I'm here to help you," he said, his voice suddenly low and smooth.

Reyna stood, brushing off her toga. "With what?" she asked testily. "There's nothing to help with. So, if you wouldn't mind closing the door behind you as you leave —"

Dakota stalked forward until he was towering over the thin praetor, his eyes gleaming. "I'm not leaving, Reyna." His strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Her arms, in turn, wound around his neck. It was clever seduction, and she was falling, but Dakota was a welcome distraction from —

Dakota's lips met hers. The door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>iv. frankhazel**

As they walked back to camp together, Hazel couldn't help but notice how tense Frank was. The muscles in his face were taut and his dark eyebrows were furrowed.

"Frank? Are you alright?" she asked.

He was silent, and she stopped walking, befuddled with his behavior.

"Hazel, I like you!" he blurted suddenly, blushing a bright red that spread from his face, to his ears, and down to his neck.

With a squeak of surprise, diamonds and rubies and bars of gold began to appear, catching the fauns' fancy and causing Hazel to panic even more.

* * *

><p><strong>footnote: <strong>that was fun. i really like the heroes of olympus, can you tell?


End file.
